It is common practice for a fisherman to store or carry around prior to use his fishing rod with a lure, or plug, attached to the fishing line which is drawn taut to hold a hook portion of the lure in one of the line guide rings of the rod. With the lure thus exposed it is subject to being damaged if it contacts a foreign object. And its hooks can provide considerable discomfort to any part of the fisherman coming in contact therewith.
It is therefore desirable to provide some quick-opening and closing container for receiving and encasing the lure when it is stored on the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,788, granted Aug. 6, 1968 to T. F. Gill for "LURE CONTAINER WITH SELF-CONTAINED TENSION RETAINED CLOSURE" discloses a reusable container which is suitable for storing a lure after it is completely detached from the rod and line.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,906, granted Feb. 2, 1954 to B. Stiller for "SELF-CLOSING CONTAINER" discloses the well known rubber-like coin purse which has a slit that can be opened by pressing on opposite sides of the container. Stiller offers no suggestion that his container could be used to house a fishing lure and, indeed, the configuration of his purse does not provide an access opening which would readily admit an elongated lure with hooks thereon.